


How Not To Fail At Prom

by Kiss_The_Karkitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Karkitty/pseuds/Kiss_The_Karkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave x John promstuck. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider looked down at his fingers. He kinda liked they way they glided across the black vinyl turntables as he expertly mixed super ironic, hella sweet beats. It calmed him down, mixing music. It was hard as hell trying to keep up his cool facade, always hiding behind too-big graphic tee shirts and shades. He reached up a shaky hand and tugged his sunglasses off, in the shelter of the dark he didn't have anything to hide.

John would have been smiling like a the fucking idiot he was if he saw that, with his totally not adorable buck teeth and the super annoying and not at all endearing way his hair stuck up in the morning. He would have laughed his stupid laugh that didn't at all remind Dave of when they were kids, when everything was okay, before Dave fucked it all up. His fucking eyes would light up in that stupid shade of electric blue with that dumb ass touch of sadness around the corners that totally did not smash Dave Strider's pathetic heart into little pieces every time he saw it.

The blonde almost lost himself again, he had been spending way too much time thinking about John.

"Dave?" He heard a soft knocking on the door. It was Terezi, she had a drink somehow balancing precariously in her shaky hand.

"Hey Pyrope" he opened the glass door to the small compartment separating him from the rest of the club, where he was mixing all the songs currently coursing through the dark pulsing room.

"Heh heh, hi Dave" she kinda slurred, stumbling into small room. Her dress was a dark teal colour, it hung loosely to her hips and flared out at the end, giving her more elegance than he ever thought was possible for the girl with about as much elegance as a brick being thrown into a washing machine.

Dave switched the music to a premixed playlist, the idiots at the party wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. He hastily shut the door behind her, cutting off the ridiculously loud sick fires he was throwing down. Terezi swayed alarmingly close to his hella cool gear with her drink.

He couldn't help but notice that it was bright blue... Almost like John's stupidly adorable eyes... No. He couldn't do this. Egderp has had a crush on Rose since before Dave could remember, and seemed to take every fucking opportunity he had to crush Dave by rubbing it in his face.

It took Dave a moment to realise that Terezi was waving her hand in front of his face. "Daaa-aaave" she rested her arm around his shoulders and promptly flicked her tongue over his face, dangerously close to his left eye. Her breath smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Hey you're not wearing those dumb shades you always like" she pointed out. Dave, who was now blushing furiously, scrambled for the sunglasses, mashing them onto his face as quickly as he possibly could.

"Shut up, I'm still cool as hell" he regained his chill demeanour and leaned against the wall.

"What's eating you?" She asked bluntly. Dave crossed his arms defensively.

"What the fuck Pyrope? I'm fine" he lied through his teeth. "God, why'd I even let you in" Terezi pouted.

"Well, you took of your shades, you're obviously stressed about something" she pointed out, poking him in the ribs. Dave didn't want to admit the winced at the gesture.

"I said I'm fine, now drop it like it's hot" he said quickly. "And anyway, why the flying fuck did you decide to come bother me of all people?" He asked coolly. No, not just 'coolly', it was like a motherfucking tundra up in this bitch.

"Oh yeah!" Her eyes lit up under her glasses, Dave guessed it was kinda cute. "There's a little someone waiting for you out on the dance floor" She tried to waggle her eyebrows suggestively and failed, looking like she switching between surprised and constipated really fast.

"And just who might that be?" a smirk toyed at the edges of Dave's thin lips, he liked the way that sounded, he'd have to remember to use that in Hella Jeff and Sweet Bro some time.

"Oh you know, only the guy you've been in love with since middle school" Terezi loved the way those words could so easily shatter his cool demeanor, a heavy blush now coating his cheeks. The blonde cleared his throat and tried to play it cool again.

"The fuck are you talking about TZ?" He would have rolled his eyes at her but the gesture would have been useless due to the cool shades covering them.

Shades that John had gotten him.

Dave felt his heart flutter at the thought, but quickly refused to let it go any further than that. He needed to stop wasting his time wishing John was his... He need to stop thinking about how that dumbass always smelled like that stupid shampoo he always uses... He needed to stop thinking about how nice it would feel to fall asleep with him tucked just under his chin... How perfect it would feel to have their lips brush together...

"John, you dumbass" The blind girl whipped Dave out of his daydream so fast, he was surprised he wasn't given whiplash. He almost asked what Terezi was talking about when he remembered.

"Oh, John's waiting for me?" A pang of hurt shot through Dave at the thought of leaving John alone on the dance floor.

"Yeah! Go get him" Terezi promptly turned him around and pushed him towards the door, but not before giving him a firm slap on the butt.

When Dave walked out of his booth, a new wave of arrogant coolness washed over him, he glanced down to examine his outfit. It was a stark white suit with thin grey pinstripes running down it and a Coca Cola red tie, commercialism and a sweet colour? Hell yeah. Of course it fit him perfectly, it was tailor to his exact dimensions, which was no problem because Bro was practically made of money.

Surveying the room, he could see that Sollux had Eridan pinned against the far wall and was practically molesting him with his tongue. To his left was the horrific and kind of hot display of none other than Karkat grinding against Gamzee. The Juggalo seemed to be enjoying himself with his large hands placed on the small trolls hips. Nepeta was sitting in Equius' lap and purring contently. Rose seemed to be doing the same thing with Kanya... Dave wondered how John would react if he saw that.

Speaking of John, Dave spotted the adorable dork talking to his sister on the side of the dance floor. He almost laughed aloud when he saw what John was wearing, but he would never laugh aloud at something as not ironic as that, that was so not cool. But no matter how hard Dave tried, he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. John seemed to be wearing what looked like one of his father's suits, it was nearly 2 sizes too big and dropped off his shoulders in a way that made John look tiny, like he was a second away from drowning in the Black Sea that was his father's suit jacket.

"Dave!" Jade looked excitedly over at him and quickly signaled him over. He stole a glance at what she was wearing, it was actually really cute, a knee length cream coloured dress with a black sash in the middle and modest high neck. Nice job Jade. He couldn't help but notice the little atom necklace draped elegantly over her sternum.

"'Sup guys" He tore his eyes away from Jade to see that horrific wardrobe monstrosity that was John.

Stupid dumbass John who's hair looked like it was sticking up in every direction possible was somehow perfect. His eyes twinkled under his glasses and he blushed slightly, he was such a dork, but he was his dork.

"Hi Dave" oh god, and there was his stupid voice of his that made Dave's heart flutter every time he heard it.

"So I'm gonna go see what Fef is up to, Kay?" Jade smiled and stuck her tongue out, she was the only person they knew who made emoji's in real life. It was as cute as it was obnoxious.

"Good luck" John winked at her when she left.

"Wait, are she and Fef a thing now?" Dave asked, genuinely curious.

"Well that's what she's trying for" John offered.

"Oh I see" Dave dead panned.

"Um yeah" John looked at the floor awkwardly. "Hey those were some pretty sick fires you were throwing down earlier" he said and giggled. Oh fuck that giggle was so cute.

"Ha, thanks bro" he allowed himself to crack a hint of a smile.

"And I'm assuming by your presence that you switched it to one of your demos?" John asked. He had his hands jammed in his pockets, a dorkier version of Dave's position.

"Yeah, these idiots won't be able to tell the real stuff from a demo" he said gesturing around the room with the flick of his head.

"I can" the blue eyed boy said simply. Those words shouldn't have made Dave's pulse skyrocket. Whenever he was with John and he said stupid stuff like this, it made him feel special, like someone was finally paying attention to him. A feeling he had never been used to.

"Of course you can, the master is your best friend" Dave smiled under his shades. "And as your best friend, I have to ask, what the hell are you wearing?" Dave crossed his arms and felt rather like Kanya. John blushed sheepishly.

"My dad gave it to me" he admitted.

"No matter who gave it to you, I'm sorry but as your friend I can not let you wear something as ridiculous as that" he started sliding the jacket off John's shoulders.

"But what am I-" he cut himself off when he saw Dave start to take his own jacket off. "Hey no I don't need yours it's too-" he was cut off yet again.

"Shut up and take it" He blushed at the thought of saying those words in another, much more intimate, context. He pushed the white jacket onto his shoulder and stood back to admire his work. "Much better"

"Wow, Dave thanks" John blush heavily, and oh my god is it even possible to be this cute?

"No problem bro" he turned on his heel and started walking back towards his booth, a blush lingering on his cheeks.

"Dave wait" John grabbed Dave's shoulder and wheeled him around, successfully grabbing his bright red tie to being him in close. Dave couldn't help but be so extremely aware of their closeness, he felt John's pepperminty breath on his face. "Aren't you going to dance with me?"

Dave felt a hugely uncool blush coating his features. "Oh, um yeah okay" he blurted out, the music switched to a much slower, more more romantic song. Dave felt John's arms wrap themselves around his waist. He would have protested but he reminded himself that since John was slightly taller than him, it was proper for him to lead. Damn these stupid height rules, it wasn't like Dave secretly liked the feeling of being held in someone’s arms. 

"Dave" John said quietly into said blonde's ear when he brought his arms up around John's neck. "This doesn't happen to be the mix-tape you made me in the 8th grade, does it?" He asked, giggling into Dave's hair. Dave felt a familiar feeling rise in his chest, something he had always suppressed. Dave Strider was laughing.

"Shut up" he remembered the stupid little disk of music he had mixed for John for his birthday when they were in the eighth grade. It suddenly hit him that John had recognized the tape as soon as it started playing and timed his dance proposal for when the song Open Arms. That smooth fuckass.

Dave felt john pull him a little closer, and their noses brushed together. Dave couldn't help but notice that he could have counted each individual eyelash lining the soft yet bright blue of his eyes, but he would waste time doing that, there were hundreds of eyelashes and he had john to enjoy now. He told himself that he hated the way he could feel John’s heartbeat. He told himself he hated the fact that their foreheads were just barely touching. He hated the way he buried his face in John’s neck and pulled them closer yet again. He hated the way john’s lips rested perfectly in his hairline. He hated how his temple was pressed firmly into john’s temple. He hated how just then, he forgot about everything in the world, it was just Dave and John, dancing to their old favourite song. who was he kidding? He fucking loved it all. He fucking loved John Egbert.


	2. DirkJake and other shenanigans

After a few songs, the two hadn’t parted. Dave wouldnt have minded if it hadn’t been for the annoying and rather painful way his shades were digging into his face.

John pulled back from their tight swaying embrace to reached a hand to brush against dave’s face. “Can I?” He asked. Dave blushed furiously and nodded in quick consent to whatever John wanted, he actually wasn’t sure what he wanted, but whatever it was it should be fine. John would never overstep his boundaries. “Thanks” John gently pulled the shades off and tucked them into his- no dave’s, jacket pocket. 

dave’s first instinct was to keep his eyes tightly closed, but John wasn't having it. He leaned forward brushed his lips over dave’s nose, and the blonde giggled, he actually giggled. Holy jesus fucking shit David Elizabeth Strider just giggled, that was so uncool. Dave’s glowy cherry red eyes opened and John smiled again. Without the presence of the perpetually cool shades, he could see his friend’s creamy skin was speckled with freckles. 

“You missed, dumbass” Dave stated simply, leaning forward again. 

“What?” John questioned but he wasn’t complaining about their close proximity. 

“I said you missed” At this, Dave grabbed John’s tie a pulled him forward, pushing his lips into John’s in a messy but perfect kiss. Nothing about it was weird, it was just perfect, him standing there with his lips pressed firmly against john’s, running his hands through John’s hair, feeling John’s pulse quicken and his arms tighten around his waist. If this were one of Karkat’s stupid romantic comedies, this is the part where the music would start playing as the disgustingly perfect couple kissed at the end. Dave pulled john closer until they probably couldn’t get any closer. not that it would have made a difference if they could, Dave could never get enough of john.

They pulled away and Dave awkwardly looked to the floor, he’d fucked up big time. the silence between them held so many emotions, the simple smile on john’s lips said way more than he ever could by talking. Dave’s breath was shaky over john’s now slightly parted lips. 

“I-Im sorry man, I really fucked that up. I know you’re not a homo, god im so sor-” He was cut off by John’s finger against his lips. That stupid fuckass smelled like ramen noodles and happiness. 

“You talk too much” John cupped his face and pushed his mouth back onto dave’s sloppily. God, this stupid Egbert kid was bad at kissing but it felt so good. dave mumbled an apology against his lips and leaned up harder, this time he was going to kiss that kids socks off, John better feel fucking lucky after he was through. Dave parted his lips and let him tongue poke at john’s lips.

Egbert responded with a soft gasp but parted his lips and gently brushed his tongue over Daves. The blonde wrapped his fingers in with john’s messy black locks, he heard wolf whistles, clapping and exclamations of “Finally!” probably from jade. Their mouths moved in sync, John hands roaming down all over Dave’s back. Nothing could have been better. 

At least that’s what dave thought, but then John did the unthinkable.

“I really like you Dave” as soon as the words left John’s mouth, Dave wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time. he sounded like he was fucking 12 years old and telling the pretty girl he sat with on the bus he liked her. It was so dorky, so stupid, it was just- it was just so john. 

“I like you too dumbass” Dave took the opportunity to bury his face in john”s shoulder again. “Can I have my shades back now.?” he mumbled into the soft white fabric. 

“But what if I wanted to kiss you more?” He sounded kind of a mix of hurt and disappointed.Dave smirked and nipped at the shell of his ear. 

“We have plenty of time for kissing later” Dave said softly into his ear. John shivered.

“And what do mean by that?” He asked shakily. 

“I mean I’m taking you back to my place tonight, we were gonna have a sleepover, remember?” He said innocently, but John could tell he was promising much more than sleeping. 

“O-Oh yeah” he responded breathily. Dave smirked into John’s shoulder, the boy was so easily toyed with. he handed the blonde his shades back and simply enjoyed the fact that his crush was plastered against his chest, he basked in the feeling radiating from the spot on his neck the Strider pressed his nose into.

They spent the rest of the night dancing to the stupid little mix tape dave prepared for John in the eighth grade. Dave had completely forgotten that he had it on his computer, and when terezi dragged him out, he had just clicked the first file he saw. Of course it was one titled ‘Egderp’. It had just seemed fitting. 

when the night started coming to an end, Dave reluctantly parted from john, leaving him a soft kiss on his neck as a parting gift, and went back into the DJ booth. Dave ran his hands through his hair and sat down in a cold folding chair. 

“so you and John are a thing now” He heard a raspy voice behind him and turned to see Terezi standing there, her drink from before now a discarded glass on a shelf. 

“Um, yeah I guess so” he said absent mindedly, it wasn’t uncommon for Terezi to pull shit like this. “Wait, you saw that?” He asked nervously, a little apprehensive about his best friend seeing him fully making out with a boy. 

“Dave, sweetie, everyone saw that” she said, giggling. “You two really aren’t shy” he could have sworn in the dim light of his laptop he could see her blush. 

“Oh, wow um” He started. “I’m actually going to take him home tonight” Dave couldn’t help but smirk. Score one for Dave Strider.

“Ooooh, heh heh heh” Terezi tried to waggle her eyebrows suggestively, and again, she failed. “Are you two gonna do the do?” she asked, giggling again. Dave noted that John’s shy little giggle was so much cuter than her cackle.

“Probably” Dave transitioned the mixtape over so his live work, mixing a version of ‘Amnesia’ and ‘Monsters’ with his expert fingertips. he slowly brought the night to a close, pulling out all of his tricks to completely pack the dance floor. 

Dave walked out of the booth and made his way over to John, he saw him blushing furiously and talking to Sollux. The Strider simply drapes his arms over John’s shoulders from behind and leans his face into his neck. “Hey dork” John immediately stopped talking to Sollux and turned around in Dave’s arms. 

“Hey cool kid” John smiled that cute little smile of his, Dave could see the tips of his stark white teeth and oh how it made his heart flutter in his chest. 

“Shut up” He ran a hand through his hair and kissed John softly. he felt john practically melt against him. Wolf whistles were heard all around the two of them but neither of them couldn’t care less. 

They stayed like that until the song ended, arms draped around each other, as close as they could be, gently pressing kisses against the other’s mouth. when it ended, Dave dragged John across the dance floor to the DJ booth.

“Why are we…” John looked around the small booth and trailed off. 

“I have to grab my laptop” dave answered, turning off his laptop and tucking it under his arm. He glanced over at john, who was bent over picking up a discarded flower crushed on the floor. Dave saw his opportunity and decided to take it, if he had tried to touch john’s butt any other time, he would have pulled the ‘no homo’ bullshit on him, but now he couldn’t use that. I mean, he just spent half the night making out with a guy. 

Dave reached forward and cupped John’s butt, eliciting a gasp from the boy. He chuckled to himself at John’s reaction. “David Strider! Stop that” John swatted his hand away and stood up. “Didn't your brother ever teach you to ask before doing something like that?” John was blushing, and it was the cutest thing ever.

“Fine” Dave crossed his arms and leaned back slightly “Hey cutie, can I touch the booty?” he asked, still smirking, knowing John was going to say no.

“Y-yeah thats fine” Was John’s response. Dave’s eyes widened under his sunglasses. 

“wait, really?” Dave uncrossed his arms.

“Well, yeah I said it was” John was blushing harder but he moved towards his crush. Dave let out another chuckle and cupped his butt with both hands. 

“heh heh” Dave leaned forward and kissed gently at John’s neck. A breathy moan left John’s lips when Dave sucked at the soft skin and smirked against him when John bit his lip. The taller boy leaned his head back and gave Dave better access to his neck, moaning again when he gave his butt a squeeze and sucked on a new part of his neck.

“D-Dave…” he gasped breathily and gripped at his blonde locks. “We should go…” He managed to say. Dave let out a small disappointed sound but let John free.

“Fine” he grabbed his things and started walking out of the booth. “But I get to top when we get back to my house” He almost let the door slam on John who had stopped in his tracks. 

“Y-You mean… We’re gonna… Oh my god… D-Dave… “ John stuttered helplessly. 

“Come on Egbert, we don’t have all night” Dave smirked and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the booth and onto the now empty dance floor. “Oh wait, we do” John nearly choked and stumbled forward. 

“And hey, we all know I would top” John stated but he didn’t sound too sure of himself. 

“If you insist” Dave said, climbing into his jet black car. John followed suit and kept his hand on Dave’s thigh the whole ride. When they finally reached Dave’s house, Dave tried to knock but when he didn’t get a response from Dirk, he simply pried the door open.

The first thing that hit John and Dave was the display of tongue and shirtlessness taking place on the couch in the living room. Dirk had Jake pinned to the couch and was currently molesting the poor brit. Not that Jake was complaining, Dave spotted his older brother’s shirt laying crumpled in a corner along with Jake’s. 

Dave cleared his throat rather loudly, resisting the urge to snicker when Jake jumped and turn beet red to see them standing there. “Dave! good heavens, how long have you been standing there?” He asked shakily, his smooth british voice faltering. 

“Too long” Dave responded coolly and took John’s wrist, leading him up the stairs. “Try not to moan too loud, John and I have sleep” John looked back to see Jake flushing harder and pushing Dirk away when he tried to kiss at his neck again. 

“Sure, have fun ‘sleeping’ little bro” Dirk made air quotes. He knew what was up, he always did. Dave just gave him an air fist bump. 

“looks like we’re both scoring tonight” Dave said nonchalantly as Jake and John both looked like they were going to pass out. 

When they reached Dave’s room, John hesitantly pushed him against the now closed door. Dave suppressed the urge to smirk when John grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. John was trying to be sexy, and no matter how much Dave wanted to deny this, it was working. 

God damn it John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, smut next chapter, I promise.


	3. belly button rings and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless PepsiCola smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS I AM SO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG I DONT KNOW IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS CRAP BUT IF YOU ARE I AM SO SORRY

“Aahh, shit Egbert” Dave hissed when John softly bit down on his neck. Dave, at any other time, would have been embarrassed that his slight southern accent showed through.

“This is good?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, oh fuck yes” John ground his hips against Dave’s and sucked hard on his neck. That was definitely going to leave a mark tomorrow. “You’re good at this” He gasped.

“I am?” John questioned again. He roughly ground into Dave again.

“shit” He hissed “Yes, yes John you’re really good at this. keep going just that” He threw his head back when Egbert forcefully rubbed his palm over Dave’s crotch. 

“Oh, well you see I’ve never done this before so…” John trailed off. Dave was tempted to put duct tape over his mouth and take him right there.

“Shut up and get in my bed you dork” dave tried to growl, but the effect was ruined by the soft blush creeping across his cheekbones. john giggled and crawled onto Dave’s bed, tossing the blanket covered in hearts and spades onto the floor. 

“wow, do you kiss Dirk with that mouth?” he countered, dave shot him a disgusted look before he joke the stupid joke.

“No as a matter of fact I don’t, but I will kiss you with this mouth” Dave let himself be laid down as John moved on top and brought their lips together again. 

With the combination of John’s tongue in his mouth and his insistent grinding, the blonde was reduced to a writhing moaning mess. John slipped his hand down to Dave’s thigh, giving it a teasing squeeze. Dave moaned slightly into his mouth and lifted his hips to meet John’s. They broke away panting. 

“are we really doing this?” dave asked, for the first time around john he felt nervous, not that he would ever admit it. 

“Oh hell yes” John responded and started unbuttoning dave’s pants. Dave’s eyes widened under his shades and was very glad he hadn’t taken them off. 

“John that’s-” he tried to protest but John wouldn’t have it. The boy slipped his hand into the front of Dave’s pants and the blonde bit his lip in anticipation. 

“Is this okay?” John pushed palm onto the bulge in Dave’s underwear, bringing out a low moan.

“yes… thats good” dave huffed out as John started moving his hand, gently rubbing at him. dave closed his eyes and whimpered, something he later would never admit to doing. John grew more confident and gave it a soft squeeze, making Dave thrash his head to side and bite his lip. Damn that was cute. 

“shit, did I hurt you? Should I stop?” John asked, pulling his hand out.

“No, fuck, I’m going to hurt you if you stop” Dave growled and shoved John’s hand back in pants. 

“oh… um okay” John smiled and dragged down the waistband of his underwear, gently stroking it directly.

“Fuck… Egbert” Dave bit down on his lip and tried not to uck up into his hand. That would have been really uncool.

John just laughed to himself and tugged off the white suit pants that Dave was stubbornly wearing. He noted that the Strider’s underwear matched his tie perfectly. That was so like Dave. 

“come on” Dave sat up eased his suit jacket off John’s shoulders and threw it to the floor. “Clothes off… now” He huffed.

“wow, needy are we?” John joked and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor along with Dave’s jacket. The blonde smiled and ran his hands over John’s chest. 

“shut it” Dave pressed his mouth against John’s again and kissed him a renewed fever. he kissed along his friend’s jawline, working his way down to his neck.

“aah… Dave why does that feel so good?” He asked breathily, letting out a soft moan when the blonde sucked softly. 

“I don’t know….” he answered truthfully, kissing and licking around until he found a spot that made John’s back arc against him. Dave smirked against his neck and sucked there almost roughly, leaving a dark red mark. 

“fuck…. Dave did you just give me a hickey?” John looked down in horror. 

“yeah, so what?” Dave shrugged and starting working on a another one, a little higher up. 

“h-haa… my dad is going to kill me if he sees that” John whimpered, but he laced his fingers in with with Dave’s hair, tugging gently. 

“then don’t let him see it” Dave reasoned “or just marry me and move in” Dave suggested jokingly, praying the John would realize how close to serious he was. 

shut up” John groaned out and shoved Dave over, tugging his red tie off. 

“never” Dave laughed lowly and allowed John to ease off his shirt. John let out a soft hum when he saw Dave’s bare chest and abs, and the few scars across his lean muscle from years of strifing with Dirk. Sure he’d seen his friend shirtless before, but this was different, this time the expanse of smooth skin and the little trail of hair running down his lower abdomen, it was all his. He hooked his thumbs under the waistline of the Strider’s pants and tugged them all the way off. 

“mmm… John” Dave said in not quite a moan. He watched John kiss his was down his chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple and sucking delicately. He kissed his way down to his abs, sneaking a look up at Dave.

“you want me to…?” John asked, running his fingers over the waistband of his underwear. 

“do you seriously have to ask?” Dave smirked and pushed his midnight black bangs out of his face. John chuckled at this.

“I’m just making sure” He tugged down the cherry red boxers Dave had on and pressed his warm tongue against the tip of his length. Dave lolled his head back. 

“mmmm keep going” He urged John on and stroked his hair. John took the tip in his mouth and sucked softly, making Dave bite his lower lip. “Fuck”

“a-am I doing this right?” John looked up at him with those huge blue eyes of his.

“y-yeah… just keep going” Dave urged, licking his lips. 

“Yes sir” John said before sucking on it again, taking a few more inches in. He continues going harder, and moving his mouth up and down until Dave was moaning and squirming under him again. He was using a lot more teeth than Dave would have liked but shit, this was the guys first blowjob, and he was doing a pretty good job.

“sh-shit” Dave gasped out when John swallowed. He felt John smile and hold his hips against the bed almost roughly and of holy fuck this guy was good at this, the Strider took back what he thought about the teeth, this was incredible. Dave’s mind was clouded with pleasure, the endlessly amazing hot mouth on him was John’s. 

“are you sure I’m doing this right?” John took his mouth off and looked up at him again. Dave glared, why the fuck did he stop?

“Yes goddammit John, just keep fucking going” Dave nearly growled.

“heh heh, someone’s needy” John giggled before giving his member a heavy lick. Dave let out a moan but tugged at John’s hair.

“fuck you” he growled but the pleasure was apparent in his shaking voice. John just laughed again this time took in his whole length quickly. John gagged and nearly choked, taking his mouth off. 

“fuck, Dave you’re bigger than I thought” he said sheepishly, still coughing a bit. 

“well sorry, it’s not like I can help it” Dave chuckled and had to admit that it had felt amazing. John gave it one last moan invoking lick and crawled over Dave again. He leaned in and pressed their bare chests together. 

“so are we really gonna go all the way?” John asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dave’s neck, giving it a light kiss. God fucking dammit, Dave had no idea how this guy managed to be so cute and sexy at the same time. 

“yeah” He managed to squeak out and felt his pulse rising significantly, he really wanted this to happen, hell, he needed this to happen, but he was nervous. Dave felt his friend smirk against his neck. 

“do you have lube?” John asked and Dave could hear that he was nervous too. 

“Of course I do” Dave hope John couldn’t see his blush and dug a small bottle out of his drawer. Handing it to John, he could barely contain his excitement. 

“eheh, turn around” John commanded, and Dave happily complied, turning around and arching his back in a way he knew would make his ass stick out. John pressed two of his fingers against Dave’s lips.

“suck” he said simply, and again, Dave complied, taking the fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, coating them in saliva. He sucked on them gently nipped at one as a parting gift. John took his fingers out and pressed one against Dave’s entrance. John took his fingers out of Dave's mouth and pressed one against his entrance.

"J-John... " Dave gasped softly when his finger slid in to the second knuckle. The blonde balled his fists and strained to stay relaxed.

"Does it hurt?" Came John's voice from behind him, genuinely concerned. His finger immediately stopped moving.

"N-no... It's just feels weird, keep going" Dave bit his and tried not to gasp out in pain when John tried to moving it in and out.

"God damn Dave... Your so tight" John commented, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube, deeming that a better aid than saliva.

"Sorry" Dave said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He bit his lip again when John pushed in the same finger much easier this time and started moving it around.

"This okay?" John asked, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling anymore, it was actually kinda of nice, but in a weird way.

"Yeah, keeping going"he managed breathlessly. It was weird, he'd never felt like this before, but it was really amazing. That fact that it was John making him feel this was even better.

John slowly eased in another finger and within a minute was scissoring and stretching Dave's opening, but he was still really tight. John pushed in a little harder and ran a hand down Dave's side in hopes it would help him relax, but it just made the strider shiver. Without warning, Dave made a sound most akin to a yelp and gripped at the sheets desperately.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" John's warm hand left his waist and Dave would have been disappointed at the lack of warmth of his mind hadn't been so clouded with pleasure.

"No... That was fucking amazing, do it again" Dave hissed and pushed back on John's fingers eagerly. John pumped in and out a few times before pressing in just like before and brushing against the same spot.

"Fuck... John I'm ready" Dave moaned out and felt a shiver of excitement go through him as he heard John taking of his pants and tugging off his boxers. John ran his hands over his hips and hand his butt a squeeze, enjoying the firm muscle tone.

"Heh heh, oh man" John chuckled to himself, very much enjoying the view until Dave looked over and glared at him.

"What the FUCK are you laughing about Egbert?" He tried to sound threatening but his length was starting to ache. He needed John, and quickly.

"I was just thinking" John started and Dave glared at his fists. He was usually happy to listen to whatever bullshit John had to spew with that stupidly adorable voice and love for Nick Cage, but right now he didn't need that. He needed to be fucked.

"Not many people have had the pleasure of seeing THE Dave Strider like this" Dave suddenly became very self conscious. "On all fours and stark naked" He finished, Dave had to admit that was a pretty hot thing to say.

"Not true, piercings count as clothing items" he pointed out, preferring to the black stud in his left ear, the one above his right eyebrow and his personal favorite, the totally not feminine diamond stud over his belly button. It was an ironic gift from Dirk.

"Oh whatever Dave" John said and rubbed his hand over the small of his back again, God this guy was so touchy-feely. "Are you ready?"

"I think so" Dave's stomach flipped when he heard John opening the bottle of lube again and moaning softly as he spread it over his cock. He licked his lips and pumped it a few times to the sight of Dave looking so... vulnerable there. He leaned closer and brushed the tip against Dave's entrance, invoking a light moan in the both of them.

"Alight, I'm going in, ready?" He asked again, placing a hand on Dave's sharp looking hip bone.

"God dammit John if you ask if I'm ready one more time I am putting my clothes on, kicking you out and taking care of this raging boner by myself" Dave snapped.

"Jeez fine, I'm just making sure you're okay" John resisted the urge to laugh and bit his lip when he gently pressed in, barely getting an inch in before Dave gasped. He was a lot thicker that those fingers had been, but the knowledge

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" John asked and stopped moving. He soothingly ran a hand over Dave's own erection, causing the blonde to relax further.

"You cant stop now, we just got started" Dave said through his teeth. "Just, give me time to adjust" he requested and John complied, pressing in very slowly.

When John got about half way in, he dug his fingernails into his palm to keep from just fucking the poor boy senseless. He could feel his pulse around him and held in a moan.

"Damn... Dave" he pushed in a little further into the soft heat. "Even with preparation, you're so tight" he licked his lips and moaned softly. Dave groaned under him.

"Are you all the way in yet?" He asked breathily and grasped at the sheets.

"Almost" He pushed in further and rubbed his hand down Dave's side. "Hang on" he bit his lip again and pushed in until he was fully sheathed in the heat. "There, all in"

"A-alright... Oh fuck... Egbert" Dave groaned and arched his back slightly, savoring the amazing feeling of being completely filled.

"Tell me when I can move" John said softly, his voice wavering involuntarily with pleasure.

"O-okay go" Dave groaned out, the slight pain of being stretched to his limit and the pleasure of his former best friend brushing against a spot that made it impossible to do anything but moan and clutch at the bedsheets was hazy in his mind.

"Are you sure" John asked, driving Dave wild.

"God damn it John just fucking MOVE" he half yelled and was reduced to moans again when John started slowly thrusting in and out.

John groaned each time he was fully hilted inside of him and Dave continued spewing mindless profanities, tossing his head back when John gave three or four faster thrusts.

"And John?" Dave asked breathlessly.

"Y-yeah Dave?" John pressed in deeper this time, moaning softly to himself, he hoped Dave had sound-proof walls.

"Don't go slowly" Dave moaned loudly and was beyond caring that Dirk and Jake could probably hear him, he honestly didn't two shits and secretly hoped they would spot the hickeys littering his neck the next day.

John picked up the pace and started doing harder, he was almost self-conscious of how his voice was so high and breathy, but Dave’s was no different. The blonde underneath him cried out in a most uncool way and gripped at the sheets around him so his knuckles whitened.

“fuck, are you okay?” John stopped moving and back off Dave entirely.

“Oh god John what the fuck? Do that again…” the blonde gasped out and clutched John’s shoulder shoulders when he brunette grasped his hips and quickly flipped him onto his back. 

John thrust back in and bit down on Dave’s neck softly. “I like this position better” John said against his skin, enjoying the soft noises coming from Dave. He took pleasure in the fact that he was one making the Strider feel like this. 

“Of course you do, you big sap” Dave groaned out and wrapped his slender legs around John’s waist and clutched at the dark hair. 

“Shut up” John said, and pressed his lips into Dave’s, and kissed him feverishly, working his tongue into his mouth. Dave moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips down onto John. 

“harder” dave gasped and didn't protest when John grasped his shades, throwing them to the floor. John slammed in and struck the spot that made stars explode in dave’s head. “Y-yes!” Strider cried out and dug his well manicured nails into John’s back. John felt himself reaching his limit, a tight coil of pleasure twisting tighter in his stomach.

“fuck… Dave I’m close” John gasped out and his thrusts started getting faster, almost desperate. 

“Me too” Dave groaned and gave a small cry with each thrust, on the verge of forgetting about everything else in the world besides John, himself and the amazing fleeing currently washing over him. 

Lights flashed behind John eyelids as he released into Dave, collapsing onto the blonde boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry about that.


End file.
